RPlog:Imperial Negotiations
Very few beings travel to the darkest depths of Coruscant and survive, but the first day Tyler had met Jarek and his friend Tanis he had taken them down into the clutching hands of darkness to a place far beneath the busy streets above. The sounds of the upper levels were dulled out and almost unheard unless something major happened, instead the sound of dripping water and an eerie wind fill broken down buildings and destroyed store fronts. The streets are cracked and broken and everything around is in disrepair. There are no maps and no lights except the ones beings bring down themselves to drive the eye-less mutants that live below who hunger for sentient flesh. Nothing better in Damion's eyes his strong features glow strangely behind his glow rod as he holds his rifle in the readied position and leads a few people through the darkness to his safe house. He moves carefully and slowly stopping several times to listen for movement around him. Even though they were are well armed it would easy for them to be over taken. Just last week Tyler lost a mercenary to the mutants as he drifted too far away from the group. "We are almost there." He says quietly speaking more into his headset, covering his mouth, "That broken down store front ahead has a room I have prepped and that will be our base of operations from now on." He turns back and nods to those who follow him. The toy squeaks underfoot, echoing through the alleys and debris of buildings of old. Jarek's gaze shifts quickly to Tyler's feet, glow rod arched downward to cast light upon pandora's box - albeit in a rubber, child proofed form. They would be lucky if they were not heard. "I'm partial to walking the upper city with most limbs in contact as well." the smirk fades at the seriousness of the situation, riot gun following the same path as his eyes from one building to the next. "Though I can't say that I will ever be ready to be dismantled." As movement picks back up, Jarek sighs, responding somewhat delayed to the sergeant. "I've been on your heels for the last fifteen minutes. You are lucky I am not craving flesh, for if that were the case you might have yourself a situation." He is somewhat smug in his statement, though he would never stop pushing the squad members to better themselves. "So Tyler," the direction of the conversation changes quickly once again. "What happens when we do make it to your safe house?" The features of the rugged and haggard guide harden under the light of his glow rod as he turns back to Tanis, "Be careful what you say about Malign, his agents are always listening, do not count him as totally gone yet." The man grins darkly before lifting a small device on the door hidden behind some debris, a keypad slides out from a wall and he begins to key in the code. A small beep of acknowledgment rings as the door *CLICKS* and unlocks. The old Corellian pushes the door open carefully, "We need to wait a few minutes before we go, let the smell of death out." The man smiles darkly. How many mutants had he killed down here? More than he'd care to count but you don't leave their bodies out you pile them up somewhere and hide them away, and burn them to keep the others from coming for meat. The Imperial turns to Jarek and he shakes his head, "We will sit down and have a cup of caf, whiskey, or both and have a talk. We will need to get ourselves and our benefactors organized before we search the ruins for the foundation we wish to target." He shrugs turning to stand guard against the wall and waiting quietly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette, but doesn't dare light it, not yet, they would smell it. The Abyssal Ruins is no place for games. This is obviously well understood by the enterage which accompanies Tyy'sun Eson into the depths. Two Twi'lek soldiers, one a yellow skinned female garbed in light armor and brandishing an assault rifle, and the other a blue skinned male equipped with the same, accompany the crimson crimelord and his attractive counterpart - one in front, and one behind. The four of them stalk through the wastes in relative silence, the path lit bright by the stoplight atop the lead soldier's helmet, and Lavender held close to Eson by the leather leash adorning her neck. It had been a half hour trek down into the deep, made quicker only by the flight from Anchorage in a sleek black stretch luxury airspeeder. But no speeder would fit into the tight confines that are the lower tunnels of Abyssal Ruins. Good thing the area is nothing new to Eson. The meeting had better prove worth his time. For some reason, however, likely the efficiency with which Mr. Damion had executed the proving mission days before on the surface, Eson did not doubt the meet would prove to be just that. The Safe House is nearly within reach, and so far the journey has proven to be without incident. Normally a spot light int he darkness down here provides a beacon for enemies, beggars.. and worse.. but the enterage does not quite appreciate the fact that Tyler has stalked these corridors in the last few weeks, and likely rid much of the tunnels of his new habitate of its more frightening of predators. Lavender moves comfortably on the end of her leash, her well trained dancer's grace allowing her to walk perfectly with Tyy'sun despite her standing a little more closely than is required, as if liking to be near him rather than remotely at the length the leash allows her. And while she dose look off into the dark curiously at times, mostly her eyes are upon her master, the slave's adoration easy for any but the blind to read, shown in gaze but also in the light, unnecessary touches that she often gives, purposefully almost misstepping to touch a lekku to his arm or back. Tanis looks at the back of Tyler's head as he mentions the Warlord's agents... he grins, wondering if that was a hint to Tyler's own allegiance. But Tanis isn't too worried about it - after all, he has good Captain Syris on his side. Hopefully. He steps to the side of the door of the safehouse as Tyler prepares to open it, lifting his rifle up once more and scanning the area behind them - and spots both Twi'lek moving down the path towards them. He would have aimed his rifle on them if he hadn't recognized Tyy'sun in time... he remembers the Twi'lek having a discussion with the captain and this Tyler fellow sometime ago. Lowering his rifle yet again, Tanis remains standing to the side, letting the two approach. "Let's get in quickly..." he says to everyone, making a motion with his hand towards the door. "I don't like it out here." "A cup of caf does sound enjoyable." Jarek states, moving in behind Tanis and waiting for the door to be opened. "Are we to expect Mr. Eson?" Jarek was not entirely sure as to why the crimelord's presence was necessary, though as the two had become friends he would not touch that subject. Leaning up against the building, Jarek idly looks over the riot gun's power cell, gaze only shifting to keep an eye on the surrounding darkness. The lights of Tyy'sun's group appear closing in, "Right on time." Tyler remarks mostly to himself with a smirk. Tanis didn't like it at all out here his fear was almost tangible, wrapping around the soldier, this territory was mostly uncharted and foreboding. The Corellian places a hand on the Sergeant's shoulder, "You shouldn't like it out here." He says quietly, "They.." he pauses to point out across the darkness as movement in the shadows can be seen and the faint sound of scurrying, "They have been following us for awhile now, they are trying to surround us." The man grins, "Don't worry though they will give up the hunt once we've locked ourselves inside and go to find easier prey." Indeed Tyler Damion has haunted these tunnels for awhile now he has killed hundreds of the mutants down here that have evolved from those who lived before when the city was pristine it was amazing that humans could turn into such monsters. "Now that everyone is here we shall go inside." The man gestures everyone into the building and once in seals the doors behind him, almost immediately there is scratching and banging at the door. The Corellian lets out a light chuckle kicking a generator off to the side as it comes on, "Every time." He shakes his head as the lights begin to come on and the room shows itself to be square, simple and mostly bare except for racks with some explosives, additional weapons and some equipment normally used in hiking. "It is a pleasure to have everyone here together, today, it is time for us to organize mayhem and bring this pitiful world to its knees. This is designed to benefit all of us, the crime of the under-city could easily flourish with the weakening of the authorities above." The Corellian smiles, "But let's have some caf and see where everyone stands on the matter. Tyler steps off to the side and starts working in a small make-shift kitchen. As Eson steps into the center of the small room he turns and motions to the two Twi'lek soldiers, pointing to the thick, locked entranceway they had just come which boasts of scratchings and bangs. The yellow skinned female moves to that door and posts herself there stoically, ensuring that should anything go wrong with Tyler's locks, there will be at least one armed Twi'lek between the mutants and those meeting within. The blue skinned being takes a large pack from his back, which bulges with items for the meeting, including a compact, folding chair. Tossing the pack to the ground near Eson, the blue skinned male shoulders his rifle and unfolds the chair there in the center of the room for the Twi'lek, the back of it pointed to the opposite of where the exit lies. The rest of the pack is then pushed behind the chair and the blue skin moves to join his female counterpart to guard the doorway. Eson clears his throat, and reaches up to unclip the leash of his slave, Lavender, looking deeply into her eyes for a moment as he stands, before turning and taking a seat in the comfortable fold out chair. "You might be surprised how smoothly the ciminal agenda moves down here, even during the peaks of the New Republic's strength.." he notes out loud to Tyler in response to the dark man's comment. As he settles in the chair, he takes not of Tanis and Jarek, offering each a dark nod of greeting, all the while his crimson, tatooed lekku flow and writhe amidst his shoulders - a communacative movement, for those who posses a keen eye for the Ryl language. Lavender tilts her head to the out to get a better look at the three human men rather than stepping aside, Sun's shoulder being a bit too high for her to see over. One delicate brow rises curiously but the overly voluptuous slave gives all the firepower and armor little more thought, showing complete faith in her master despite the lack of knowledge that a slave of her dress likely has of the situation. As to the smell of the place, her voice is as soft as her dress; silky as she makes what is likely a playful complaint or joke about it in Ryl, little nose wrinkling a bit and lips parting to begin breathing through her mouth. Smell of the place, the one thing she can not rely on her master to protect her from, and with no cloth to spare for covering her nose. Rather happy once inside she holds very still as her leash is removed, eyes brightening as she returns her master's gaze though the strength of it causes a rather decadent show by making her shiver once. The words spoken in Basic look to be completely lost on her but she dose respond to that little motion of red Lekku, causing another display of why she likely cost the crime loard quite a sum of money by bending to rummage through Sun's pack. A moment later she stands and rubs the end of a space stick to his lip until it is taken, then lights it. In avoiding the smoke that begins to rise, she steps behind his chair, slender hands pressing into his shoulders before slowly rubbing up his neck to the base of the man's lekku, beginning a massage. Though she dose on ocasion, playfuly trace her nails in a light scritching along that little bit of exposed spine. Tanis ignores the nods, and simply follows the rest of the group into the safe house, keeping an eye on the rear with his rifle. When the doors slide shut, however, Tanis lets himself sigh in relief, and he lowers his rifle. They were safe in here..somewhat. He turns around and moves further into the safe house, taking a look around and cataloging the room in his mind. In case a fight breaks out, he needs to make sure he knows his enviornment well. In the mean time, however, he takes a seat and places his rifle at his foot, and looks up at Tyler. "I can use some caf myself, thanks.." he says, his eyes moving from Tyler to Jarek. "So, Captain... how are things so far?" Jarek does not hesitate to step through the doorway and make his way into the room, eyes adjusting to the light as he places the glow rod back into a pouch on his utility belt. The room wasn't much, though there was no doubt in his mind that the group would be safe from the dangers unseen, as well as the ones pounding and clawing at the thick durasteel door. "A caf for me as well." he nods, moving towards a far corner in the room. Once there it takes very little time for him to prop the riot gun against the wall and take seat. He had no slaves, or guards, and with such the ammenities such as chairs could not have been packed with his already heavy load of equipment. "Things are fine." Jarek returns, gaze shifting to meet with Tanis'. "Would be better if Tyler had moved in properly and provided everyone with a place to sit." He pokes fun at the man, though the floor was fine. Not comfortable by any means, though things hardly ever were in places such as this. "Now as far as our next course of action," a brief pause is given as everyone settles, "Do we have a general idea of where to begin the search for the building's foundation?" "Don't get ahead of yourself, Jarek." Tyler says quietly as he pours enough caf for everyone in the safe house placing the drinks on a tray carefully before placing his rifle down by a counter and dropping a heavy duffel bag. The man seems relatively unarmed but that could all be an illusion. The Corellian was a ferocious man, and the smell of death was clear in the room to a trained nose, "I have no doubt that your profits are indeed very lucrative despite the existence of the Republic Security forces." The man smiles bringing the tray into the room and allowing people take their caf. "Of course minds driven to profit and betterment could see the benefit of a even more chaotic situation on the surface, as you said, despite the power changing on the surface the lower levels remain the same, but what if for a moment you could penetrate the surface as well and have a Nar Shaddaa on the scale of this world." The Corellian was ambitious, "Mind you it does sound very grandiose, nothing is impossible though." He places the tray down on the ground and takes his own cup of caf and drinks from it gives a refreshing sigh as he pulls a smoke from his coat and lights it himself, "Our plan is to implode the New Republic Military base by planting charges at the foundation of the and bringing it down into the ruins below. We will simultaneously attack it from the surface with shoulder mounted, missile weapons." Tyler takes a draw from his cigarette and lets the smoke roll out of his nostrils. "This task is not simple, first we have to locate the base's foundation, it could be on any level from the lowest to just a few hundred below it. We also need good explosives, a good demolitions expert, and to make sure we place them exactly right, we do not want to cause any unnecessary damage, after all some of us anticipate a return of the Empire." The Corellian smiles, "I believe the Captain is more qualified to comment on the equipment we will need for such a task." He continues but only for a moment, "In addition we need to keep the authorities from discovering our true goal, by misdirecting them and using the desperate situation this planet exist in to our advantage." Tyler was one known to be daring, and if people knew his history they'd know he hated failure, "I believe the only way we could find the foundation of the military base is to coordinate with a ship in orbit and maintain contact and have them aid us in lining up our target from orbit. Naturally this would alert the authorities to something, unless we have a very interesting cover story, suggestions?" Tyy'sun accepts the cigar from Lavender between crimson lips, and puffs liberally on the thing as it is lit for him. The aroma of spice intermingles with the acrid, nasty smells of the Abyssal Ruins as the smoke wafts upwards and into the room, and subtly aids in the retreat of that oppressive stench. As Lavender's expert hands grace the crimelord's shoulders, Eson's comfort level hightens and he affords the small room a stoic and calm gaze. Brow kept lightly furrowed in concentration on the business at hand, the crimson Twi'lek notes with detail the demeanors of Jarek, Tanis and Tyler from behind the cigar. The agenda today is straightforward enough - but one can never be too certain the turns an underworld meeting such as this might take. The words flowing from Tyler's mouth, however, indicate a much deeper agenda that Tyy'sun had at first anticipated. The nature of the beings he is meeting with this day is revealed. Certainly not underworlders, to be sure. Jarek Syris, Tyy'sun knew well, and trusted the man to the fullest. His presence here is what solidifies Eson's decision to remain open to the growing military nature of the discourse. A full scale attack on the New Republic military base was no average operation. And shrouding the cityworld of Coruscant in chaos and anarchy for a time was no average opportunity. It is at the tail end of these thoughts, as Lavender massages, that the crimson being speaks his mind, "But if you would have me believe that chaos on anarchy is the true intent behind your proposed assault, my dark friend." he begins, one hand fingering the cigar while the other raises the caf to his lips and partakes of its flavour, "I can assure you that I am not so blind.. Should the New Republic be replaced by the insanity of a hungry populace, it is the Empire's hand which shall swiftly reign down an iron grip within the likes of which my Syndicate will hardly flourish as it does now.. " a moments pause as Tyy'sun's lekku writh in communicative gestures before he continues in basic. "Still.. if anyone is capable of exposing the location of the desired undercity foundation of the military base within the endless maze of the Abyssal Ruins, it would be my people - who forge an empire of their own within its darkness..." Certainly Eson could contribute to this operations.. the real question is - does it suit his agenda to do so? Tanis takes the glass of caf in both hands and immediately starts sipping upon the warm beverage. It is a welcomed luxuary - he is already starting to fall asleep, the lack of sleep finally catching up to the veteran. But he'll remain awake as long as he has to - with the help of the caf, of course. As he starts to drink down on his caf, he listens in on the conversation going on between the important people - the big three, for now. His eyes dart over to Lavender as he listens in, taking note of the unfamiliar Twi'lek. So far Lavander was the only person in this room Tanis did not know to some extent - meaning he has to keep his eyes out on her more than the rest. For now, however, his attention is on the matter at hand - the matter of the rebel base, that is. As the big three discuss it, it sounds almost simple. But Tanis is too battle hardened to know that nothing so simple sounding is ever simple in execution. Rebels they may be, they certainly weren't weak - especially in their capital. It's going to be tough, but Tanis has achieved more impossible goals in the pass. The Templar, for one.. hell, even the Crusader. "This may be the underlevels, but I doubt the rebels would leave the foundation undefended. We're going to need a lot of firepower - and some damn good slicers, too," he speaks up in between a break in the conversation, putting his caf down on the floor by his side. "And how many more men are you expecting to pull up? We're not going to take it with just the four of us.." he says, casting a glance on the three other insurrectionists in the room. Lavender listens to the flow of words spoken in basic seeming to, rather than getting anything from the words, looking to find the chatter an amusing background sound like listening to Jawa chatter on. Only just resisting the urge to say so to her master, for fear of interrupting, she remains quiet as her fingers dip under the ridge of Tyy'sun's armor. She is not especially dressed or built for a lot of close upper arm motions, each time her hands press in along Sun's spine, the expansive view of cleavage becomes more so, just short of spilling her out of the strips of cloth. She dose look from one human to another when the tone of one or another catches her attention, raising or falling over the average. She seems to enjoy making him feel good, a combination of likely being treated well enough to feel that way contrasted by a firm respect given to a man who is able to scare her at the same time. Percice controle something well achieved over her. Jarek leans forward, taking a cup of caf before leaning back into the corner. He sips contently from the mug as Tyler begins dialogue, listening contently and not speaking until after both Tyler and Tyy'sun stop - leaving the room in silence. "I do not believe that anyone means to make you believe that Corusca will be left in anarchy, Tyy'sun. Very few planets are left to independently run themselves, and even then it is only because the cost of taking said planets is too great." A fine example would be that of Tatooine. "With the fall of the New Republic, with the fall of the terrorists and the quelling of the rebellion there will be order. Make no mistake in that. The iron hand, as you put it, of the Empire will not hesitate to take back a planet that is rightfully their own. I must warn you, though, as you sit in contemplation on whether you shall aid us in this endeavor, that the shift in power /will/ happen. Do you want to come out of it with allied officials who have the power to ease regulation on security and other aspects that will affect your operations within the ruins, or do you want enemies. Like it or not you will end up with one or the other." Jarek clears his throat, taking another drink from the mug and allowing the liquid to warm him before he continues. "Now as for the gear that we shall be using." he pauses, removing a datapad from a pouch at his side. "ZCF Grendade launchers and heavy blasters will be standard issue during the assault in the upper levels. A shipment of thermal dets will be forthcoming and will be the projectile of choice. As far as explosives, provided we can obtain a demolitions expert we have the choice of interfusing thermals and placing them on remote detonation or we can use standard stick explosives which are easily aquired from many of the booths in the bazaar. I'd recommend we take a look at what exactly we need to bring down first, though." A slow sip of caf as Tyy'sun speaks, Tyler's eyes darken as he speaks about his position, the cup he is holding placed politely to the side. The Corellian politely clasps his hands behind his back and leans forward to look the Twi'lek crime lord in the eye, "Warlord Korolov has enemies within the Empire, there are other factions that can profit from your activity, I know those elements very intimately and I know these factions will not only allow your business to flourish, but will also aid in times of need. We have to keep a balance and maintain power." Tyler's eyes flash toward Jarek and then to Tanis as if to give them a very threatening glare about how far that information should go. A man in his position must do anything to achieve his mission even if it means backstabbing a rival, indeed a wonderful notion. Tanis brings up several interesting points, there was the threat that the base of this thing is actually protected, or was it? Did people actually come down here to do routine inspections? What if they just took the foundation out from below the foundation? The Corellian's mind begins to calculate his options, "The Sergeant brings up an interesting point, one we must prepare for. Maybe we should research if maintenance crews come to the foundation, this job could become easier." Jarek was a good negotiator in Tyler's mind. The man gives him a brief nod as he as continued to earn his respect during these missions. The list of equipment seemed reasonable to him, "Perhaps Tyy'sun could help us learn the behavior of the Republic's security and soldiers in and around the military base, a dangerous mission of course but it will warrant payment and a continued business relationship. Indeed the Captain.." Tyler gestures to Jarek, "Is very correct, which side do you want to be on in this conflict the hammer is coming whether we blow the base or not, we're just making this transition much less painful for everyone, anarchy or not." < Shifting from one foot to the next, Sid keeps a close hand on her blaster. As always the deep garnet colored body suit only serves to set off the natural auburn of her hair, which hangs in a plaited braid pattern down to her waist. The diamond tattoos on her face are a brighter crimson, like dripping reminders of past sins. Among that placid countenance are the sharp blue within blue eyes, a gentle gleam to them, gaze only for the conversation. A faint upturn of her lips is the only break upon her face. The utility belt fits at an angle along her hip, housing a Rodian Dagger, as well as her blaster, over her back the Gadreffi is slung, a double bladed staff. She switches her weight again, trying to keep her muscles well flexed, warm and ready if need be. A fleeting moment passes as she gazes over at Siva then back to Tyy'son. Jarek's words are the music the crimelord desired to hear chime from the Imperials. The underworld is a shadowy thing, but so too is it a lucrative one, and tends to play the right hands, at the right time. Criminal Syndicates are independent factions, but their uses are great, especially in times of need, and it has been with strategic vision that they aid the Galactic powers that be.. or dont. This was not one such time that differences ought be embelished. Maffi is no enemy to the Empire, so long as the imperials know how to play ball. At length Tyy'sun hands the glass and spice cigar to Lavender, and steeples his hands before him, brushing his lips with the tips of crimson fingers while pondering all that has been said thus far. With a downcast gaze, Tyy'sun peers at Tyler, who's words augment Jarek's and who's grasp on the logistics of such an operation appears to be sound. Tatooed lekku writh in communication and finally the crimelord replies, his tone dark and forboding, but graced with affirmation. "A recon of the foundation in question is forseeable, but will not come cheaply. The underworld thrives, dispite the powers which dominate the surface - as that is what the Underworld is defined by.. however, I shall risk the exposure of my Syndicate by poking beneath the dragon's breast while it sleeps. While I am willing to put forth this effort, I would propose a deal which will augment my grasp on the Abyssal Ruins, and further the ally you have gained this day in the shadows. The proposal I have in mind is straight forward enough - and I might add - would train your associates and forces for the future execution of your more pressing and important agenda of the Military base foundation." Lavender receives the glass and spice cigar, she pauses to watch the subtle lekku movements of her master with a smile before stepping away for a moment to dispose of them and to prepare another drink. When she returns, her swaying saunter takes the slave over to Tyler instead of back to Tyy'sun. To that particular human, she gives a little bow before offering the glass and a few softly spoken words, unable to avoid the rather intimate show it provides. "My master wishes me to attend you sir. Would you like a drink? Or perhaps your neck rubbed?" Not used to many humans being able to understand her language, she speaks a bit slowly, lips parting into enough of a smile to show amusement. Jarek falls back into silence, continuing to nurse down the remainder of his caf while the logistics of said recon are dicussed, taking mental notes as needed. "I would like to be present during each phase of this operation." This was no question, he would take part come hell or high water. "We can not be too careful at this stage in the mission and I will personally be overseeing every stage." Jarek, among others, already had too much invested too much to simply allow their plans to go to shit, even if he did have full confidence in Tyy'sun and those with which he consorted. "I trust that I will not recieve any objections?" A job for a job? Was that how this would work? Tyler was now listening and trying to avoid speaking. The man pulls a seat near for himself, having liberated one from the supply area. It was a simple folding chair but it met his needs. As he takes a seat Tyy'sun's "associate" approaches the man and begins speaking to him and offering him things. The Corellian had never bothered learning languages outside the core, he was an Imperial and CorSec officer, his tenure in the Rebellion helped him learn the every elusive Wookiee language but it was clear Ryl was on a very long list of unknowns for him. He body language was enough for a rough translation as he nods for the drink and the neck rub. A former Imperial Warlord possible would have a very tense back and neck his job required it. His cigarette was done and flicked to the ground and smashed out. He sighs heavily before addressing the group again, "Not without your price, but that is very fair, enlighten us on your mission." He says nodding to Jarek as he comments, Tyler was giving the Captain his support on oversight someone needed to, and her certainly did not have the time for it. He would no doubt be watched by the Jedi and his half-sister as he tries to manipulate them to leave the world, a situation growing ever unlikely unless Vadim steals away Johanna's soul to another location once again. With the taste of a fresh belt of liquor on his tongue, Siva leaned against the side of the door and glanced over at Sidi as he tried to ignore the somewhat feeble scratchings and beatings from the other side of the door. He closes his eyes and the opens them wide, not exactly listening to the people in the center of the room, trying not to look at Lavender's backside. It was work and he didn't play around during work. Following his gaze a few times, Sid's weak smile spreads a bit further. It is a knowing tilt of her lips before she raises a brow towards Siva. A glance is spared back at the door they guarded, fingers still itching at her side to unstrap her blaster. Shifting weight from one foot to the next, it becomes something to keep her mind from going idle as much for her muscles. Still her own gaze lifts to Lavender and wonders how the Twi'lek can so easily offer such things at a command. That was not the only thing troubling her mind in thought. A recon of the foundation was absolutely necessary, Tanis figures. It shouldn't even have to be discussed - it should just be -done-. You never proceed into enemy territory, on a dangerous mission, without first scouting the area out. It was basic... Tanis just shrugs and continues drinking his caf, nearly finishing it and considering asking for a refill. "I volunteer to lead the recon, if neither of you mind," he speaks up, looking at the big three. "It's my area of expertise, after all... I am a professional soldier," he says with a grin. Not to mention he was fairly good at staying hidden. He has been working at his stealth techniques ever since the Crusader operation. "There's no doubt in my mind that the Republic sends maintence crew down to the foundation... it's all machinery, after all, and machinery does break down. ESpecially with outside influence..." he notes, his mind flashing to the creatures and beings that called his lower city home. Creatures and beings with a pension for creating trouble. "We should get a slicer to hack into the Republic military's mainframe, pull up a work schedule for maintenance crews.. and ambush. And while we're at it, blueprints to the bloody place.. floor levels, defenses, and so forth.. would be necessary, if not useful," he says, picking up his cup of caf once more and finishing off the remaining few drops. Eson nods to Jarek after listening to both him and Tyler. "Your abilities in the field, Jarek, do not leave much to be desired. I support your bid as overseer, as past experience has shown you more than trustworthy to command an operation." he leans back now, as Lavender approaches Tyler and begins her attendance of his comfort. The meeting was going well, and so Maffi would show its approval of the negotiations in such manner as comfort and credits. It is a symbol, Lavender's approach, that Tyy'sun expects the meeting to be smooth sailing from here to its conclusion. A symbol that the arrangement being formulated appears to be to everyone's satisfaction. Cold orbs gaze from the crimson countenance of Eson, as he obsorbes Tyler Damion's image. If Jarek is confident in this man, then so too will Eson be.. Tanis is an unknown, but does not appear a dominant in the group. Likely Tanis is an expert, a soldier, and would show his true contribution on the field, when everyone's lives depend on him. The Twi'leks and Sentients of Maffi and Zhao would show their value as well, in the arena of the undercity. "There is an undercity bunker fortified deep in the ruins which has aquired my wrath. A direct assault and clearing of this bunker, and a smooth exchange of its ownership from its currant occupants to that of my Syndicate will afford you and your team full cooperation from me and mine. The assault will temper your soldiers to the realities of the underdarkness, and prepare them for the more poignant duties the securing of the Military base foundation will involve.. once I have provided you with all the recon and detailed analysis you need - and I do have ample slicers and security experts in my employ to provide this - you and your soldiers will march in confidence that you will not go blind sighted. It is likely any defenses of the Ruins around that foundation by the New Republic will be by security forces who have never dared step foot into the darkness just beyond their protective walls. You will have the advantage indeed. Combined with the assurance of future cooperation between my Syndicate and the eventual imperial occupation of this planet - I believe a satisfactory business relationship is forged." The crimelord pauses, taking amoment to look into the eyes of Tanis, Tyler, Jarek, Lavender and his trusted associates guarding their meeting at the doorway: Sidi and Siva. It was a formidable group indeed. The mutants on the other end of that door would do well to cower and slink away into the night. "I have already loaned your troupe the ten grand to get you started, and you have generously accomodated that loan with the use of a well outfitted Tie Interceptor. And there is the question of payment for your most recent operation for me on Manaria avenue, which I have come prepared to pay. This is the beginning of alucrative and mutual alliance indeed." The Twi'lek slave's amusement grows just a bit at her offer being accepted despite the language barrier. A slim purple hand cups one of Tayler's own, the other bringing the glass into it, a soft caress as she closes his fingers about it, rather a ritualistic offering of drink before she slides along his side to move behind. Out of the combination of respect for his obviously having a soldier's demeanor, her not being known to him, and some people disliking having another move behind them, the massage begins by both hands staying in contact, tracing up that side's arm and shoulder, their constant presence letting him know that nothing could possibly be taken up behind him. She has skilled hands, though little experience with massaging humans, fingers exploring the bone and muscles as they walk their way up to the base of his skull, pressing deeply in to begin working at the tension so obvious. Don't to accommodate her master's wishes and offered symbolism, and with a clear love for her job, though without the undeniable adoration with which she shows when touching her owner. As to the guards, one of them the only other female in the room, violet eyes lift to look from one to the other, Sidi_Ren's hand seeming to hover and the shifting from foot to foot making her brows lift, looking to Siva to gauge his contrasted apparently relaxation, or what she takes it as anyway. She gives both a curious look, making note to try and see if she can communicate with them later. Jarek watches as the twi'lek slave begins to massage Tyler, envy slowly creeping up on him. Where was his massage? Where was the soft caress when his muscles were aching? It must be the hair, or lack there of, as when the time came he was always overlooked. Glancing over to Tanis he nods, "Sergeant Tanis will, as always, be attending as well." Another statement, no questioning included. "And I do expect we will have the best when it comes to slicers? If not there are several under Imperial employ that I can contract." While Jarek was not doubting Tyy'sun's ability to provide the best, nothing but would be appropriate at this time. Many lives would be on the line should the objectives over the next few days fail. Tyler sighs as his muscles begin to relax, there was no doubt Tyy'sun's "associate" was very talented at what she does. The Corellian lets out a lazy grin as his hazel eyes catch Jarek's expressions. He simply shakes his head for a moment and raises a hand, "I believe we have accomplished everything that needs to be done here." He reaches into his coat and pulls a cigarette out and lights it, "Get us the information we need for this raid, and we will see to its execution, as soon as possible." The man says with a faint nod. He slowly stands up and grins, "Indeed we are a fighting force here, but I would advise waiting another few hours before leaving this place, they are still waiting out there for us." The Corellian smiles, "I am going to retire for the evening. I recommend another meeting before we raid this base and proceed with our plans, perhaps in the under-city. Good day gentleman, ladies." With that Tyler quietly slips off and drifts into a side room closing the door behind him. It took nearly the entire time in this dark, damp little room to decide that he honestly couldn't find one good thing about a person in this room. The guy with the Twi'lek woman tending to him was obviously as slaver. Tyy had already proven how dangerous he was to Siva, although he respected the man greatly. Jarek, he supposed was one of the men that helped him level the housing complex was just as dirty as Siva was. He didn't even feel like looking at Sidi. He crosses his arms silently and and watches Tyy silently. The mention of the building and Sid stops her shifting, levelling her eyes at the man that is with Lavender. Now her chin lifts slowly as there is a new set to her lips, smile gone now. The huntress draws a slow breath, sparing one glance to Siva as that guilt fills her again, if only she had not been told there were children. There was true bliss in ignorance. Her hand stops calling for her blaster, and begins to relax at her side, but her shoulders now sit tense. Her eyes fall from the small group, only lifting once more when Tyler leaves. Not having the man to set her blame on, she lets the twin crimson lekku become her new target. Tyy'sun stands from his chair now, as Tyler excuses himself, and nods his approval to the situation. Words are not nessesary at this point, as the meeting appears to be concluded properly and with promise.